


Battle Nexus Royal - RottmntWeek Special

by TheOvidians



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Battle Commentary, Rottmntweek, battle nexus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: Welcome to the Battle Nexus Royal! A series of fights brought to you by Huginn and Muginn with special guests and surprising participants!This is a contribution for Rottmnt Week, an event on twitter to celebrate the series. The topics for each day are:1. Fav Turtle2. Fav Villain3. Fav Side Character4. Other iteration characters5. Fav Looks/Outfits6. Fav scene/episode7.  #WhyWeLoveROTTMNTEach day a challenger will appear in the arena according to my answers to the topics, I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Battle Nexus Royal - RottmntWeek Special

Huginn: “Welcome to the first, ever Battle Nexus Royal! For the next seven days we will witness a series of fights with some crazy guests, surprising newcomers and fan favorites. It will be intense, it will be amazing, it will hit you right out of your seat.”  
Muninn: “And we mean that literally! Because some of our participants don’t care about your safety. But don’t worry, we included in your ticket a 5 % off coupon for your next hospital visits!”  
H: “5 %! Now that is a sweet deal!”  
M: “Just like our first candidates.”  
H: “That was a great transition, Muninn.”  
M: “Aww, thank you, Huginn, I always appreciate your encouragement.”  
H: “Me too, buddy.”  
M: “Anyway, I’m getting a death glare from one of our candidates so let’s introduce them!  
You know them as Draxum’s silent executioners!”  
H: “But actually they are brothers and they are really sensitive about their very distinct appearances.”  
M: “What?! They are brothers?! I thought they were clones!”  
H: “They are broadsword-wielding soldiers with no particular names!”  
M: “Wow, these are some massive swords. I could easily built a family home on that blade alone.”  
H: “Let’s leave our retirement plans for later cause here are their opponents. They have gained the nickname of ‘disaster twins’ even though they couldn’t be more different. One has the brains whereas the other has...well...I’m actually not really sure what he can do but he is a new legend of the battle nexus! Here are bluey and purple!”  
M: “I think their names are Donnie and Leo…”  
H: “I’m ignoring that they are both furiously screaming at us from the arena floor. Please be aware that we are not listening to anything you say down there.”  
M: “Oh, absolutely. We will ignore all of it, curses, screams, pleads for help. Don’t bother with it.”  
H: “Oh, Big Mama is also present and is now giving a queenly wave to the crowd and the participants.”  
M: “I hear she has quite some respect for Leo after he had tricked her the last time he was here. You better watch out Leo, cause Big Mama never forgets or forgives someone who embarasses her like that.”  
H: “Aaaand this the signal to start the tournament!”  
M: “I’m so excited!”  
H: “Me too!”  
M: “The yokai are already charging at the turtles! They waste no time at all!”  
H: “Well for evil henchmen time is money.”  
M: “What? But we aren’t getting paid!”  
H: “Hey, that’s true. Oh well, look Donnie is receiving the first attack, a good reaction time. One of the swords was aiming at his head but he blocked it with his staff by directing the attack into a different direction. Since he cannot match his opponent with strength he makes up for that with tactics.”  
M: “Leo has a hard time following his brother’s example. He deflects some of the attacks but can’t get a hit on the soldier. They are both clearly pushed into defense.”  
H: “Oh, here comes the big guns, Donnie transforms his staff into a hammer, now this baby can deal out some decent punches! And he hits his opponent right in the face! That must have hurt! He seems really disoriented, but he is still standing.”  
M: “Man, what did Boss give them to eat?”  
H: “Donnie takes the moment to get the crowd heated up instead of following up on his attack. Not sure if this is the best decision but who can blame him?”  
M: “His brother could sure use some help, too. He is still able to counter most strikes but it is obvious that it is only a matter of time until he gets exhausted. What is he doing now? Is he running away?”  
H: “You can’t get out of the arena, bluey! What are you doing? The crowd at least thinks that it looks hilarious.”  
M: “Now he stops and...is he provoking his opponent? He is making rude hand gestures and offers the yokai to charge at him. Dear audience, this turtle seems to have a death wish.”  
H: “But are those blue sparks that I see around his sword?”  
M: “His opponent is coming at him in high speed, broadsword raised and ready to hack and slash, this might be it folks.”  
H: “No! Did you see that, too? In the last second Leo created a portal right in front of his opponent. He cannot stop, he is running directly towards it!”  
M: “Where is he sending him? I think the rules don’t allow for any multidimensional zip zapping. All portaling must be within the arena limits.”  
H: “That’s a harsh rule but let’s see where he will reappear. Donnie in the meantime seem to perform some kind of dance? Is he playing techno music from his staff? What is going there? This gave his opponent more than enough time to recover.”  
M: “Oh here comes the portal and it opens up right above Donnie. The massive yokai is spat out from the blue light and lands directly on top of purple! What a sight folks, what I double knock down!”  
H: “I would really compliment the turtle for this move but it seems like he didn’t actually plan this. He tries to run to his brother’s side but now another broadsword is standing in his way.”  
M: “The turtle-yokai sandwich is rumbling! The soldier still seems unconscious but is somehow moving anyway. Something is heaving him out of the way. Oh, look at that. It appears as if Donnie’s shell has expanded into a kind of lifting device! It’s moving the massive yokai up and throws him away from the turtle.”  
H: “Purple seems dizzy but fine. He notices that his brother is still fighting, he collects his staff and makes his way to him. I assume to come to his aid.”  
M: “What display of brotherly solidarity! Very moving.”  
H: “Donnie helps blocking an incoming broadsword swing and readies his weapon for a counter attack. Wait…!”  
M: “He isn’t aiming at the soldier, he is aiming at Leo! The staff-hammer hits bluey right in the sweet spot of his shell and hurls him into the arena wall.”  
H: “Wow, Donnie must be really mad about his portal stunt and it doesn’t seem like he is through with him just yet.”  
M: “He appears to lecture Leo, who is holding his side where the hammer had hit him.”  
H: “The yokai is clearly confused by this whole situation. Usually his enemies don’t take away his job and hurt themselves.”  
M: “Isn’t that kind of rude? Just let the prosecutor do his job, learn some manners, turtles!”  
H: “They are in a very heated argument now! Pointing at each other, making grimaces, I have to say this is a delight to watch.”  
M: “And a good time to introduce our sponsor! Hungry after some good-old spine-breaking action in the arena? Then come down to ‘Run of the Mill Pizza’! Hueso’s family owned restaurant is happy to welcome you! And try out the new special, eyeball and anchovies, the best of the upper and hidden world on one pizza!”  
H: “That sounds delicious, we should go and try it out after the fight.”  
M: “I’m always happy to go on culinary adventures with you.”  
H: “Me, too. Remember when you went to…”  
M: “Hold on, there seems to be something going on in the ring. Donnie and Leo have started a dance battle to resolve their argument. The crowd going nuts.”  
H: “Have you noticed Big Mama’s reaction? The queen is not pleased about the lack of bloodshed in her arena.”  
M: “At least it gave the two henchmen enough time to get to their feet again and regroup. Look out turtles, they are not done with you!”  
H: “A beautiful synchronised attack from the yokai. Leo and Donnie had to stop their dance battle and are now running for their dear lives.”  
M: “Ironically, the turtles are not fast enough to escape the repeated attacks. Is this the end of the first round?”  
H: “Look at that Muninn, blue and purple seem to have reached some sort of agreement. Well, I’m actually not sure but they have stopped yelling at each other so I take this as a good sign.”  
M: “What are they doing now? Leo has turned around and in one swift movement created another portal. His opponents didn’t fall for the same trick twice, though. They reacted in time and didn’t step on the portal.”  
H: “Do you see that grin on bluey’s face? Was he actually expecting that? Look look, he is moving the portal slightly to the right so now it is under his brother, Donnie disappears in a flash!”  
M: “Wow look at him leap at the two yokai. I didn’t see him move in that insane speed before, he keeps both of them busy swinging his sword left and right in a whirlwind of movements.”  
H: “Where is his brother? Is anyone seeing him?”  
M: “There! A portal opened above his brother and his opponents! His staff is transforming into a giant drill! Now this, fellow yokai of all kind, looks like a drill that can pierce the heavens.”  
H: “Using the velocity of the portal, Donnie is throwing his drill at the yokai underneath.”  
M: “I don’t see Leo anymore, he must have portaled at of the danger zone.”  
H: “What an impact! The whole arena is shaking! The dust is still settling but I can make out a crater where the drill had hit the ground. There is no way the broadsword brothers can recover from that.”  
M: “That means, we have a winner! The disaster twins take home the victory!”  
H: “Look at them standing there arm in arm, waving at the crowd!”  
M: “A perfect happy ending!”  
H: “No wait, Donnie has turned his staff into a disco ball and continued his break dance performance.”  
M: “Leo takes away the disco ball from him, clearly annoyed by his dance.”  
H: “He is trying to run away with the staff, Donnie right behind him.”  
M: “It’s as they always say. You don’t need enemies when you have bros.”  
H: “I’m not sure if they really say that. Anyway. I hope they manage to not kill each other before we will see them again in the semi-finals. Until then, let’s move on to the next fight.”


End file.
